User blog:Nickcool9999/Game Lore I
Once upon a time, there existed a little plot of land in space. This plot of land was being overseen by an entropic demon who cut off any ties to the outside world. This plot of land was set up with electromagnetic fields which not only were capable of vanishing entire vessels into an alternate dimension, but also permitted teleportation of any person(s) (or lack thereof) to said plot of land for experimentation. Galactic Bank Trade, Item Trade to distant galaxies are all cut off by the overseers of this plot. It seems as though it has been deliberately set up to isolate any people from within its area of capture, like some kind of zoo or evolution test. The first victims of this capture were some ancient tribe settlers who traveled cloaked as space pirates. Their ship vanished and everyone on the ship was transported to their own plot of land. Once these ancient settlers found the land and were given a tablet from the sky, they quickly discovered a method of research and development. Slowly, these ancient settlers all acquired a significant sum of plasma, and built great things that allowed the passive generation of power through day and night. The entropic beasts' experiments seemed to be very successful. Mysterious Mine One day during the long evolution of the ancient tribal population, a mysterious pedestal appeared on their island along with some markets. The markets were rich with items and costs but the majority of them required plasma to obtain or sell. They also were capable of trading amongst themselves on newly opened card packs from the shop terminal. "What is this pedestal?" said settler A. "Seems to be some kind of item display. We should research where the signals lead to and maybe we will be able to create an item from it." said settler B. "Agreed. Let's do it. Maybe after all of this, whoever is overseeing us will bestow upon us some valuable space loot!" Then subsequently, research they did. In the midst of nowhere, they came across a signal that lead them to a resource list requirement for a statue! "Look at this! I've finished my research and it appears like some circular statue with spikes pertruding from it. Maybe this pedestal requires repair and wants a ring?" said settler B. A long time has passed and eventually the settlers have traded up their resources and cash to build a large circular statue and placed it on the pedestal. They were surprised to notice an alder portal generate out of nowhere! "What's this? An escape? We will have to explore this to progress most-likely." said settler A. They entered into the portal and were transported to a mysterious mine where monsters and ores spawned. They were able to easily overcome a lot of the monsters and mine some precious minerals from within! "I see a yellow crystal here. What do you suppose that it is for?" said settler B. "I dunno. I say we bring it back to our base to find out." ''(Yellow crystal details on Later Lore) They brought the mysterious yellow crystal up to the island to discover some more settlers appear on an adjacent plot of land! However, they appear to be... in the ''water? Need Water They identified themselves as aquamarine people. They swam in their lakes and had a few towers already built. It seems they were already ahead of the challenge and began their journey. The beasts also anticipated their arrival and provided water-based structures too! These aquamarine people traded technology back and forth to the ancient tribesmen and developed very advanced technology! Aquamarine items are known to greatly increase accessibility to higher sums of cash and resources. Through great struggle and success, the aquamarine people collaborated with the ancient tribesmen to create aquamarine technology that adapted to land as well! They love to assist the further development of the plot of land while the ancient tribe mines and fights. The process was simultaneous. It seems that the ancient tribe settlers were advancing greatly while mining! All of the ancient settlers were very deep in the mine, where mysteriously... Who dunnit? It seems as though they have mysteriously vanished. They went into the mines with their advanced armor and weapons, tools and more and simply vanished. The aquamarine people suffered greatly for this loss but were able to slowly develop the land items to a state of better accessibility while simultaneously keeping up with their aqua tech. "You're progressing too fast." said a voice in the sky. A dark beast eminating dark energy descended from the sky and started criticizing the aquamarine settlers who existed there. "This technology is hereby forbidden for use on this plot of land. I forbey you from developing this any further!" said the demon. The aquamarine people have found technology developed from ancient gemstones discovered by deep gems brought up by the ancient settlers. "Why? You kept us on this plot for so long, we were left with few options to continue advancement in our technology and it naturally got to this point. '''This is necessary for further advancement'."'' said one of the settlers, standing up for their principles. "It's sad. You rats were doing '''so well' too."'' The demon issued this final statement before exterminating any remaining survivors on the island. They never stood a chance. Science! You (a futuristic scientist) was flying through space one day, scanning the surrounding planets when you came across this mysterious plot of land. Approaching slowly, the ship vanished and all you have with you remaining is your knowledge. Before arriving to this land, you received word through the grapevine of the legend above. You decided to see for yourself. Attempting to issue transaction loans from the UBST (Universal Bank of Space Travel) came up with no signal and all of your inventory was cleared, barring a few essentials. "Time to see if I can carry on their legacy." Water and land abundant, seems this is a new adventure for you. Have fun! The demon in the sky should be 'proud.' Category:Blog posts